Absolute over time
by casaragi
Summary: Axel knew that it wouldn't last for long. As a child his parents were clear to him about what will happen over time. Poor axel never did have a notion of time everything just ran out even his happiness, he had a problem of accenting and letting go.


Drabble

The blond hair boy stood next to Axel in the bus stop. It was a hot summer day, just how Axel liked. Axel skinny fascia was covered in sweat. In roll down him slowly not to much but it was there to refresh his body. Axel loved the heat but he couldn't master a smile or a grin. He was worried about the blond boy known as Roxas. He didn't smile as much as he used to. His bright blue eyes didn't twinkled as offend any more. Today when Axel woke him up he didn't have that sparked any more. He was dull as doll no animation he just stood there looking out to the street waiting for the bus.

The bus came in front of them Axel went in but Roxas just stood there looking waiting. Axel grinned a little at this and motion at Roxas with his head to get into the bus. Roxas did so he fallowed Axel. Roxas frown a little the bus stank and the air was hot. There was an old lady half a sleep with a cat in her hand. A shivered went to Roxas back, the cat chew on the old lady finger. Her mouth gape and she just sat there. Axel grinned became wider he was the cat, who pulled Roxas with to the back of the bus. The air was hot, the sweat covered both of them, and Roxas was disturbed by the cat that chewed on the old lady finger who just sat there not moving. It didn't help that it stank like some one had die on the bus it made Roxas nose wrinkled and his eyes turned to the old lady who just sat there. The smelled was awful.

Axel always took Roxas many places. Roxas used to smile at every one of them enjoy them; he used to hold Axel hand with the twinkled in his eyes. Now it seen rare for the blond to do so, he didn't enjoy the places any more. The arcade seen dead to Axel with out Roxas taunting him by the fact that he ate so much that he barf. Even with the people screaming and yelling it seen dead, with out Roxas smile, laughter or taunts. When Axel was smaller he could remember how Roxas was always with him. The sun shined down at him but it didn't seen as bright as him. He looked so angelic with his blue eyes that shine with hope and compassion. Axel remembered how Roxas would put his tiny hands between his fingers and smiled at Axel. He remembered the smile holding some pain in it, and how Roxas eyes would dull every time Axel had a birthday. Still Roxas looked the same and he had his moments when he smiled just escape and it lighted Axel world and made his heart jump.

Axel sat on the bench the sun was slowly falling from the sky. It reflected on the sea and in Roxas eyes. Axel turned to Roxas who ate his sweet salt ice-cream slowly enjoying how he always did. Axel sneaked his hand slowly between Roxas. The sun shined down at Axel frame. His red hair seen on fired with the sun light. Axel was surprise when Roxas finger came together with his. The hold was tight and Axel heart just jumped like it did when he was smaller. Axel looked at Roxas who smile slightly and eyes shine a little while he looked at the sun and held Axel. So Axel couldn't help it escaped from his eyes uniting with his tattoos he was so happy.

"Axel stop crying you look like a idiot right now" Roxas said with a mischievous smile.

"I am no idiot Mr. Blondie" Axel said a grinned place on his face like the cat back on the bus.

They sat there silently for a couple of hours. The sun had turned off by the time that they left the sea salt ice-scream that Roxas held soon banish. They walked ever so slowly back to the bus stop. Roxa notice that Axel step grew shorter by each step he took and he face didn't have that smirk, or that grin they always did.

"Axel why are you so sad?" Roxas said slowly when they reached the bus stop.

"I am afraid you wont be here when I wake up" Axel said his voiced low

Axel heart went to heaven when he heard that magical and angelical laughter escape from Roxas. Roxas never did laugh that much not even back then when everything was perfect and he knew Roxas was his Roxas only and no one would take him not even time it self. But now that thought seen to banish with the wind and the dark night that lay ahead.

"Axel you are such a baby, what on hell is wrong with you? Act you God damn age. I will be there when you wake up and the next and the next day. I promised" Roxas said slowly to axel and the bus came.

This time it was Axel that took a while to get on the bus. His heart was floating around with a knife in it but he got on the bus. He laugh when Roxas made a noised of repulsion when the old lady with the cat was still there. The bus still smelled as bad as it did this morning even when the sun was out. They got home and Roxas lay next to Axel who just looked at him straight in the eyes. Roxas eyes didn't sparker as before but some how it was still there.

"Roxas…. You are still going to be here in the morning right?" Axel said slowly to a half a sleep Roxas

"Yea Axel now shut up, let me go to sleep I will be here don't worry" Roxas said slowly and his eyes close.

For some reason Axel heart stop flying and sank down. Axel was growing up and even if he didn't want to think about it Roxas well he didn't have a chance. Axel died every night a little inside. He didn't want to good to sleep. So he just sat on the bed and looked at Roxas sleeping body until the Sun came up.

"Good morning Roxas" Axel whisper in Roxas ear and shook him a bit.

Roxas open his eyes they where dull but Axel smile a bit when Roxas open his pink lips.

"System error…absolute" Roxas said and his eyes went dark and he never did stayed like he promise.

Today was Axel 21 birthday.


End file.
